


TransCanada Truckstop Cafe (fragment)

by Morgan_Dhu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 10:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Dhu/pseuds/Morgan_Dhu
Summary: Fragment of a play, written in 1991.





	TransCanada Truckstop Cafe (fragment)

TransCanada Truckstop Cafe

Scene: a typical roadside gas station/restaurant, on the outskirts of a small town that could be anywhere along the TransCanada Highway

Time: nearing midnight, midwinter, with a snowstorm blowing in

Cast:

Pat: works the evening shift at the cafe. mid-thirties, married, four kids, ranging in age from eight to seventeen, born and raised in the local town

Kelly: a traveler, caught in the storm. late twenties, divorced, no kids. from a small city (could be Fredericton, or Moose Jaw), headed for life in "the big city" (could be Toronto, or Calgary, or Vancouver). having a sexual identity crisis following the acknowlegement of a bisexual orientation.

Kim: a traveler, caught in the storm. early thirties, recovering from the breakup of a long-term gay relationship, no kids. born in a small town much like the local town, left home early to go to the city, has been out for years. headed home to be present at father's deathbed, hoping for a last minute reconciliation with the family that never accepted their gay child.

Scene One

Pat: (on the phone behind the counter) ...all of a sudden the snow just started coming down hard ... looks like they'll close the highway down ... no, in this weather I don't trust the car on that hill, I'm gonna stay here at the truckstop ... yeah, Jim called and he doesn't think he can make it here for the night shift ... not that I think anyone'll be here, not in this, but still... I'll be home in the morning after the plows go through ... I expect the schools'll be closed tomorrow, so if I'm not home when you leave for work, read Sarah the riot act - she can stay home and mind the others til I get there ... yeah, I love you too. (hangs up the phone)

Pat: I had such big plans when I was a kid. I was going to get out of this town, make a name for myself ...


End file.
